


Pale moon

by Cardigangoblin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Soft & Sweet, The Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, cosy, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardigangoblin/pseuds/Cardigangoblin
Summary: Draco and Luna spend a cosy autumn evening at number 12 Grimmauld place.So this is set like during the order of the Phoenix but Draco is a spy for Dumbledore and spends a lot more time at number 12 Grimmauld place with members of the Order. Also probably imagine everyone is older, like 18. I don’t know. When I wrote this I had no intention of complying with canon so anything goes.





	Pale moon

It was a chilly October evening in number 12 Grimmauld place. Usually Draco wasn’t fond of October but this year he found himself to be enjoying it in a way that he never had done before. He suspected he knew why. 

Today had been a day off of sorts. Most of the current occupants of number 12 had spent it lounging around. there seemed to be so little time to breathe that everyone had gotten sort of giddy with it - culminating in Tonks breaking some rather expensive Black family heirloom whilst dancing to some strange muggle music, not that Draco was concerned, he had decided to renounce anything associated with his family’s obsession with pure-blood-ness. Now that everyone had eaten tea and cleaned up, they all seemed to be winding down and even Draco felt the pull of a cosy blanket and a having hot drink in his hands. On this occasion he decided to cave in and made two big mugs of hot chocolate - he had one other person in mind to share his moment of cosiness with. 

Luna was sitting in some odd cupboard-like room that appeared to serve no purpose, though Draco shuddered to think what the Blacks used to use it for. It was dark, of course, like the rest of the house and had high walls with a small Church-like window near the top. It reminded Draco of a prison cell. 

Admittedly it had taken Draco a long time to find Luna, as it often did, she always seemed to find new places within the dingy house. She sat with her back to him and had some muggle earphones in, he didn’t think she had heard him open the door, so he tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Turning around she looked immensely happy to see him and went to hug him before noticing the hot chocolate and thinking better of it. 

‘Oh hi Draco. I wondered when you’d find me. I’m very glad you’re here.’ And she shuffled up to make room for him, which was when he noticed she had sort of made a bed of pillows in the tiny cramped space. In a way that was what was so attractive about her, she had a way of looking at bad situations and finding a way to make them more bearable and this little room seemed to represent that. 

‘Hi Luna. I was making hot chocolate, I thought you might like some.’ Draco said as he handed her one of the mugs. 

Luna beamed up at him like he had just offered her the keys to every vault in Gringotts. ‘Thank you so much!’ She said as she daintily took the mug from his hand. 

‘How’s your father?’ Draco asked, a look of concern briefly gracing his face before he schooled his expression to be more neutral. He suspected Luna was growing wise to his mannerisms. 

This was further confirmed when she giggled a little bit before starting ‘Oh he’s quite alright actually, thank you for asking. One of the readers of the Quibbler wrote to him saying that they had seen a Crumple Horned Snorkack. Can you believe it? Someone actually saw one! In the Norfolk countryside too! It made a very good article actually, a lot of people enjoyed it. And now people are going to Norfolk to try to see one for themselves!’ Then ‘I think he’ll be alright as long as he knows I am.’ She added. Draco nodded and then he properly looked at her. She looked beautiful, in her way, she had a green cardigan on over a blue checkered dress and blue striped top, her legs were bare but she was wearing a blue sock with owls on and a blue striped sock. She was lovely. Draco must have stared too long because she gave him a look before giggling slightly and placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Draco blushed slightly and searched for a distraction, ‘what were you listening to?’ He asked motioning towards the earphones hanging out of her cardigan pocket. 

‘Oh just some muggle music. Would you like to listen? My mother always sang this to me to help me sleep, or calm me down. I think there’s some sort of charm in the song actually’ she said thoughtfully. Draco found he was genuinely intrigued and took one of the earphones she offered him. He hadn’t listened to much music, really and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it but he did know he was enjoying the way that Luna sang along. It was almost a whisper and she was most definitely singing all the wrong notes but he couldn’t help but smile. 

‘Pale moon shining, fields below’

‘Pale moon’? Oh he could see why her mother sang this to her and this was only the first line. 

‘The dark is singing songs, soft and low’ 

 

Draco began to think he might actually be in love with her in this moment. Her legs crossed in front of her, arms wrapped around them, swaying softly from side to side, her eyes closed, a serene expression on her face. He wanted to kiss her but he decided he’d let her finish the verse. 

‘You don’t have to tell me  
Because I know  
When it’s sleepy time down south’ 

She opened her eyes then and they were full of understanding, like there really was a charm woven into the music and it had made them both come to the same conclusion. She gave him a small smile of reassurance, was it really that obvious how nervous he had suddenly become? And then she was there and her lips were touching his, his first instinct was to pull away but he ignored it and leaned in further, tucking her hair behind her ear and holding the back of her head. She tasted like hot chocolate, her breath was hot on his cheek. after a minute she pulled away but rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. ‘I like you’ she said suddenly. 

Draco let out a breath in a sort of laugh and replied ‘I should hope you do’. Now she pulled back a bit and her eyes searched his face. She seemed satisfied as a moment later she took his empty hot chocolate mug from is hand and planted herself between his legs, with her back to his chest. 

Draco didn’t know what to do, she seemed to pick up on that, Draco was beginning to think she was telepathic, she had such a way of knowing him. ‘You can touch me you know, I really do like you,’ She said and brought his arms around her chest. Relieved, Draco rested his chin on her head. She seemed happy as she let out a contented sigh and asked ‘did you like the music?’ 

Draco was unsure of how to answer that, he knew he liked Luna but the music was a different matter. Then, without thinking he said ‘I like it because it will always make me think of you’. 

Luna seemed to contemplate this before humming and responding ‘me too’. 

Soon the sky was pitch black, but the pale glow of the moon was just visible through the tiny window. Luna had fallen asleep and Draco suspected that he would soon too. He kissed the top of her head and she made contented noises in her sleep. Maybe everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’ve never written creatively before. I am almost certain I am only an effective writer when writing analytically. Apologies for any grammatical mistakes that may have escaped. Oh! And the song is called the Dark is Singing Songs by the Music Tapes. Anyway this piece may become part of a bigger fic if I decide I’m actually not terrible at creative writing but if you hate it that’s okay! Anyway stop rambling. Let me know what you think! And if you read it wow! I love you. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr! Parismony.tumblr.com


End file.
